Es solo que
by YumiSebby
Summary: No es que no pueda ni quiera comer. Él come, pero sólo cuando es necesario. O en el que Sherlock explica como él no tiene un trastorno alimenticio.


_Advertencia:_

Como su resumen bien dicta, esta historia contendrá información sobre trastornos alimenticios, concretamente, la anorexia.

Si crees que esto puede ser un detonante para ti, no te gusta leer cosas de este etilo o alguna causa similar, por favor, te agradecería que te retiraras de la historia.

Ten en cuenta que tu vida es tu vida, y que no tienes que llegar a una talla X o una talla Y para determinar si eres mejor o peor que otras personas. No se trata de eso para nada.

_Tú eres tú y no hay nada mejor que eso._

_Valorate, cuídate y por encima de todo,_

_busca tu felicidad._

(Mis redes sociales están siempre a tu disposición si necesitas hablar de cualquier cosa).

* * *

No es que él no pueda comer. Él puede, y en efecto, lo hace. Él puede alimentarse a sí mismo, sin duda alguna. Es capaz de coger una cuchara, tenedor o lo que sea y metérselo en la boca. Y no es que no quiera comer (no todo el tiempo, al menos). Y tampoco piensa que es saludable el _no _comer, es consciente de que para funcionar como un ser humano _funcional y correcto _necesita comer. No es eso para nada, de verdad.

Es solo que…

Mira, él realmente puede comer, ¿vale? Lo hace. Puede comer cuando _lo necesita._ Puede comer cuando tiene un día más ocupado de lo normal y sabe, _siente_, que necesita más energía para llegar a la noche, porque sus fuerzas se van agotando en el trascurso de las horas y el suelo se tambalea bajo sus pies. Él come cuando John-su compañero de piso, mejor amigo, mejor persona, la persona más importante para él- insiste demasiado, o cuando la señora Hudson, su casera, hornea galletas y sube las escaleras, ojos brillando de emoción, tendiéndole una galleta con la esperanza de que coma. O cuando salen a comer juntos, con John, siempre con John, y el equipo de rugby. Él come. Cuando lo necesita.

Así que no es eso.

Es solo…

Él sabe que no tiene lógica, y siendo un amante de las ciencias y siendo su única guía la lógica, no entiende que ha cambiado en él. Pero él sabe que no es saludable, y que no debería hacerlo. Pero no puede evitar sentirse mejor cuando tiene el control. Y no es como si estuviese totalmente fuera de su alcance (aunque a veces, cuando intenta llevarse una tostada que John le ha hecho para desayunar, se encuentra que es mucho más difícil llevársela a la boca sin sentirse culpable o querer vomitar) todavía. Porque él puede comer, y lo hace cuando lo necesita. Él no está "dejándose llevar por ello", ni nada parecido, (a pesar de los murmullos que siempre escucha de fondo de sus compañeros de Universidad, pronunciando motes y palabras que él desea nunca escuchar de nuevo) o que piense que está subiendo de peso, pues él sabe que siempre ha sido de complexión delgada (aunque no se siente así).

Tampoco piensa, ni por un segundo, que los trastornos mentales son saludables, ni que otras personas deben hacerlo. Es algo horrible y se debería dejar de estereotipar a la gente por su peso. Es algo que sólo quiere para él… Para sentir el control. Él no quiere estar en los huesos, los mareos que vienen con ello, el dolor de barriga permanente e intenso, las convulsiones. No, él, Sherlock Holmes, no quiere eso. Es solo que… (en verdad sí lo quiere).

Por supuesto, no está en una dieta estricta ni nada por el estilo. No cuenta las calorías (no cuando hay gente presente) ni se pesa a sí mismo cada vez que entra al baño, porque eso sería raro y John preguntaría. Él no quiere que John pregunte, ni se preocupe. Él quiere que John se quede con él y no se vaya, y él se iría si sabe lo que Sherlock está haciendo. Así que no hay dietas y no hay constancia de peso (incluso si podría poner la excusa de que es un experimento). Simplemente es que no tiene hambre, o que están en medio de un caso (últimamente la policía lo contacta para ayudarlo en cosas pequeños cuando hay cosas que se escapan a su entendimiento -lo cual es siempre-), o que el hambre acelera su hilo de pensamientos y lo hace centrarse más. Sí, es sólo eso. Él no tiene anorexia pues que no coma ahora no es nuevo, incluso de pequeño odiaba sentarse a la mesa.

Es solo que…

Ahora es peor. Ahora, cuando piensa en el hecho de _realmente _sentarse a comer, se siente mareado (y los comentarios de la gente se repiten en su cabeza, una sucesión de "freak, bicho raro, mariposón" junto con decenas de palabras más bailan en su mente cada vez que coge una cuchara y _pierde el control_). Pero él no tiene ningún trastorno alimenticio (sin embargo, tiene que estar haciendo algo 'bien' porque puede contar sus costillas, puede ver su columna si mira su espalda en un espejo, y cada vez que está nervioso, toca su clavícula para asegurarse de que sobresale y que está teniendo algún _progreso_). Y sí, a veces está tan mareado que cree que colapsará en algún momento, y su visión se vuelve borrosa -a veces incluso deja de ver por unos segundos- cuando se mueve demasiado rápido, John no deja de repetirle que cada vez está más delgado, Lastrade -el policía que lo consulta- se preocupa en ciertas ocasiones cuando se levanta después de investigar un cadáver y apenas puede sostenerse en píe, está cansado la mayor parte del tiempo, no puede dormir pues su mente es ahogada con pensamientos sobre comida…

Se asegura y se promete a sí mismo, que no puede hacer ejercicio, tampoco puede ser demasiado paranoico, no puede tener pesadillas demasiado claras cuando duerme pues habla en sueños y John podría enterarse, y no puede hablar demasiado. Si eso pasa, él podría perder el control (y el necesita el control más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo).

Es solo…

Mira, lector, la verdad es ésta: él no puede escapar de esos pensamientos. Antes eran solitarios y poco frecuentes, ahora son una rutina diaria. Tampoco puede comer normalmente, podría tener una comida o incluso dos (si John insiste, como siempre) y tener unos días de "normalidad" donde apenas es consciente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor pues está con la mente en un experimento o en un caso y no tiene seguridad de lo que pone en su boca. Pero después de esos días de "normalidad", viene un infierno, donde no deja de mirar la báscula (porque sí, esos días sí se pesa cuando John está en clase), donde calcula cuánto ha engordado, donde empieza a hacer ejercicio constantemente (siempre que John esté fuera, y la señora Hudson se encuentre haciendo limpieza o en una visita a la vecina).

Pero él no pierde el control (o eso se asegura). Él necesita tener el control. No lo tiene en clase, donde ahora ya no hay sólo palabras hirientes, ahora hay algún que otro empujón, donde las cosas se están agravando. Él necesita el control. Es el primer triángulo de su escala mental: Control, perder peso, John, casos, señora Hudson, experimentos. Últimamente su escala nunca deja de cambiar, pero el "perder peso" nunca estará arriba (a pesar de que ha pasado de estar en último lugar a ser el segundo).

Así que no, él no tiene un problema.

Pero aún así…

Es solo que…

No puede dejar de perder peso, incluso cuando llega a la etapa donde parece imposible perder más y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo mayor. Él quiere pedir ayuda, quiere ir a John y que diga como reparar lo que él mismo ha roto (lo sé, lector, debes estar pensando "no es tu culpa, Sherlock, ellos te rompieron", y tienes toda la razón, pero cuando eres la víctima, tanto de la sociedad como de ti mismx, la culpa siempre carga sobre tus hombros sin importar qué), que le tome de la mano y lo guíe de nuevo por el buen camino (aunque nunca por el camino de los ángeles o de los héroes). Quiere llorar cuando la señora Hudson en su inmensa simpatía, le trae su té todas las mañanas (rutina que empezó cuando Sherlock se despertó en su primer día de Universidad, y sigue después de que la dejó), y no puede llevárselo a la boca porque once calorías son demasiadas, quiere preguntarle qué está mal con él y que, por favor, por favor, le diga cómo salir de ahí. Él quiere ayuda, y lo intenta… Pero nada sale.

Entonces,

es solo que…

Él sí tiene un problema, y no sabe cómo detenerlo.


End file.
